


I'll Leave You Mangled

by couch_rock



Category: MatPat - Fandom, TheGameTheorists, natewantstobattle
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Natepat, Oh My God, and one of the worst things, i may start updating more, no, please tell me if i should, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couch_rock/pseuds/couch_rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Patrick in love, Nathan Sharp in love, maybe this won't be so bad. </p><p>(Apparently the first Natepat fic idk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my trash

_"Matpat_

Matthew had fallen asleep in front of the computer again. Stephanie smiled at the current webpage he had up, it was a YouTube channel that Matthew had been getting sort of obsessed with lately. It was called "NateWantsToBattle" and Matthew was just watching every video and constantly just staring at the screen with the smile of his. It made her heart grow at how Matthew was slightly falling in love with the guy who seemed to be able to sing about video games and anime. It was slightly funny in a way, like all the Catfish stories on the TV. But this was slightly different because they knew each other's identities. But they didn't know they knew of the other. There was no guess to what they looked like or sounded like. It was just the problem of when one was going to contact the other. When Matthew finally stirred at his desk, he lifted his head to see the playlist of Nate's videos on it's repeated cycle. The voice Nate made while he sang slightly made Matthew melt on the inside, he was basically fucked if they ever met in real life. And this music just helped him think, the creativity that went into it was just awe inspiring to him. He was a theorist not a singer or musician. So the thought of ever making a song terrified him. He just didn't have the amount of thought process to make a song that took up to 2-3 minutes in full.

He could do videos about games, just about conspiracies and ideas with them. He can't manipulate them, he can try to find the true in them. More of a visionary than a go-doer. He did try to play drums at one point during his middle school days. But he didn't even know how to start to read music, so he had given up and gave his friend—at the time—the drum set and settled with just playing video games. And it lead to him getting his channel and wonderful friends. And really right now his life is going well. "You seriously are whipped." Stephanie said, sipping on coffee and leaning against the doorframe. Matthew looked at her and blushed. "N-No I'm not." "Mmmhmmm." Stephanie said, slightly laughing. Matthew slightly shuffled the mess of stupid notes about stupid ideas last night, a lot of them possibly having to do with Nate. "Totally whipped." She laughed and went into another room, leaving Matthew in the room with his pieces of paper on the floor. 

 


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (My life is destroyed *waits for people to hate me for writing this*) um Nate's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written on my phone omfg its 2 am wtf and I'm listening to the fucking Pokémon Johto (Nate and Matt version) and i am now pumped to write wtf

_"NateWantsToBattle_

He was sitting at his desk again, strumming away with new lyrics in his head. He just didn't think writing them would suffice in a good song, considering they were going everywhere. They were going towards love, to coffee, to the time zone from there and to the West Coast, what his roommate was doing out as late as it was at the time. Nate was too lazy to ask anyone if they wanted to hang out so he was going to sit and watch lame YouTube videos until he somehow stumbles upon something too weird. He let a small melody run through his head as he took his black mouse in his hand and guided it to the new tab function of his web browser. He typed in the website and clicked on a video in his 'Watch This Again' section. When it started up he forgot to melody completely and stared at the gameplay and the current screaming of a man with a deeper voice than anyone Nate has ever met, it was not uncommon to find him staring at a gameplay or episode of anime. He was sometimes predictable in what he was going to do, and he didn't really care. 

Today he randomly ended his session of endless YouTube browsing was an hour long session of someone play Super Mario Maker with their—questionable—girlfriend and well Nate knew who they were. It also wasn't common to see Nate stare at Game Theorist videos for hours at a time. He loved lure about games that he has played or is never going to play. He loved games in general and the channel brightened his day when he was feeling in the writers block when a song is coming along in the writing process. When the video was over Nate had felt drowsy—to say the least. So he put his computer in sleep mode and made his way to his dresser and grabbed pajamas. He changed into them, his limbs a little heavier than before. He turned his light off and stumbled into his bed. He pulled the covers over his shoulder and started to doze off. 


	3. This is the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soo much gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH WHEN THE FUCK DID THIS HIT 1K

Scott Cawthon was what got them together, FNAF was what made them meet and talk and just stare at each other while losing at Smash. Stephanie was happy for them, watching along with Jason and fueling the fire of everyone else. Nate smiled as when they were finishing up their recording of the stream. Steph and Jason were playing with Skip. Matthew turned off the game as they said goodbye and everything ended. When they were left in the recording room of the house he shares with Stephanie, he was more of a gay roomie. He was great to live with, super cleanly and was not loud. He never brought boys home and cooked food. 

When Steph and Jason left the two boys in the recording room, they were intentionally making them sit alone in a small space with the smell of home and cat toys deserted on the floor. Nate sat with the lolipop his mouth, cheek expanded like a chipmunk and black hair slightly messy. Matthew thought it was super cute but he decided to shrink his gayness for Nate. Even though all he wanted to do was hold him in a nice, warm embrace and kiss him 'til the end of time. "So what do you wanna do now?" Nate asked, looking at Mat. Mat looked up from the computer screen for a second and met Nate's eye briefly. "I don't know." He replied. Nate was too close, even though his body wasn't touching his. But the way the t-shirt fit on Nate's body and the way the way the warmth of the room made him feel hotter than need be. 

Nate seemed to move closer every second, his breathe seemed to hit Matthew's chest while he was typing the last word of the description. He turned his head and Nate was next to him, his right thigh touching his own thigh. Matthew turned to him and Nate had taken out the lolipop without Matthew noticing. "Can I try something?" Nate asked. "Sure." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF SOMEONE SAVE ME!
> 
> I NEGLECTED THIS I AM SO SORRY I JUST GOT SO INTO OTHER SHIT AND RN OTHER FICS ARE ON LIKE RANDOM HOLD BC OF SCHOOL BUT OH MY GOD. WHEN I DRAFED THIS CHAPTER THE FIRST TIME IT HAD 2 HITS AND NOT 1k OH MY GOD PLEASE TELL ME NATE OR MATTHEW DIDNT READ IT ITS SO GAY AND BAD FUCK I COULD DO BETTER. BUT OH MY GOD I LOVE EVERY PERSON WHO LIKES THIS! THANK YOU FOR THE HITS AND COMMENTS I WANNA GIVE YOU HUGS MY MARSHMALLOW CHILDREN!


	4. Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so gay did you meet my boyfriend who is equally gay

Nate was inches away from Matthew, his face flushed as he moved himself closer to Mat. His lips touched Mat's lightly. It didn't even seem like a kiss. But when Nate pulled away he whished out of the room like Sonic. Mat didn't even get to say a word. But he felt his whole face flush with red as he held his face in his hands, leaning over himself. He had no idea what to do. He was just kissed by Nate, Nate!? Of all people who he thought would like him, literally the guy he liked. Who would've thought? Or maybe Mat was just oblivious, like really really oblivious. And maybe Nate was really really oblivious to his crush. Even though they are full grown adults, they were apparently fully oblivious to the crushes they had on each other. 

"Oh god." Mat said, breathing and starting to have a small smile on his face. Nate kissed him, he kissed him!, right on the lips! Like who would do that? Like right there! Like in the room while they were alone! Mat couldn't function anymore. He felt his whole body go warm everywhere, his toes curling in excitement. NATE KISSED HIM!? How is Mat, a fully developed adult, not getting it through his head that NATE FUCKING SHARP KISSED HIM ON THE DANG LIPS WHILE IN A SMALL SWEATY ROOM THAT SMELLED LIKE HOME AND HAPPINESS and Mat just feels the resulting pain in his cheeks as he is smiling too much. When he went up to go to his room, thinking Nate went home. When he opened the door, Nate was standing there, face red as a beet. Mat's knees go weak, Nate looked so adorable. Stephanie pushed him into Mat, smiling at the two. She left them to be awkward adults together. Nate looked up at Mat, his face still red. "H-Hey." He whispered. Mat smiled again, and pulled Nate into his chest. "Hey buddy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save me from this gay hell. But why do people like this. I need to make this better for all ya'll wonderful people. I literally have no idea why anyone likes this. It's so bad. AND LITERALLY I THINK MATT AND STEPH ARE SO CUTE BUT LIKE I AM STILL THINKING NATE AND MATT ARE CUTE EVEN THO I THINK NATE HAS A GIRLFRIEND. SAVE ME I FELL INTO DEEPER GAME THEORY LOVE BC JASON IS FAVE AND I NEED HELP. Also yo Im Pj, the author of this. I gave no introduction to myself. Im a gay dude, and I like writing about gay dudes. I also have a boyfriend, bless his wonderful soul, who has been dating me since July. Oh god I love him so much :3. So I have a question: does anyone want regular updates? I have no idea. Plz give feedback.


	5. Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay cocoa

The TV was running in the background of their small talk, hands tangled together and hearts on their sleeves. This was as intimate as they had gotten, laying together on a couch, while ignoring a rerun of some washed up star's cooking show. Maybe they had become too domestic, but it didn't seem too matter. Steph and Jason left them alone most of the time and none of the fans really suspected anything. And this was the best secret that they have kept from the audience. It was so slow and warm and like home. Nate was comfy and not as bony as one would think, Mat was the same. Skip would join them sometimes and make them seem more like a family. A little gay family. They probably wouldn't get married, but they can enjoy this happiness while it lasted. If it didn't end maybe they would, maybe they would have a kid together and be happy, but maybe not. That was the future, this is the present. They should enjoy this while it's here and Nate is visiting for the weekend. Nate was always there during the weekend, singing Mat to sleep and livening up the house. Steph enjoyed him while he was there, too. He made Mat happy and Steph was chill with that. She was glad Mat had someone so that when she had other stuff to do he could not feel so alone. He has friends, but they are busy, he's busy too but sometimes he needs at least one person talking to him so he feels better. It made her smile and give Jason the wiggle eyebrow and he would give a thumbs up as he and Steph were the best matchmakers. 

Nate had a key too; now. He sometimes would watch Mat record his audio and just watch him, like Mat was the most beautiful thing in the universe. And Nate always called him pretty. It was a natural occurrence for "Mat" and "pretty" to be in the same sentence. He would call Mat 'beautiful' and jokingly use a southern accent to call him "darlin'". They go well together. They weren't opposites, they weren't the same. They were just, there. 

Nate would write love songs for Mat, ones only Mat would know and would hum them to himself while researching and writing a script that was troubling him. Nate was good medicine that you couldn't take too much of. And this medicine made Mat and Steph's house lively and bright. He got along with Jason, and Skip didn't seem to hate him. Nothing went wrong. This won't be a turn in the story, if that is how it seems. This author has read too many sad things, and doesn't feel any type of angst or sadness today. They don't need to feel sad, because life can be happy. Nate and Mat deserve to be happy in this small world that is created right here, on this page of text on a website that allows people to write whatever they feel. This fourth wall break is not to mean an ending, it's kind of a break from the anxious world of being an internet entertainer. You are in the mercy of the audience, mercy of the people who decide to read or view your content. Mat and Nate are safe here, do not worry about them. The audience will not tear them up and shred every work they had ever made. They can make it. It's good here. 

 

* * *

Um hi. My hand's shook way to much while writing this. I had one thing for you before turning this into a published chapter. 

Thanks for 1.1K!

Like I never thought this would happen, and I didn't update the fic for a year. Like fucking wow. Thank you so much. You guys are great and sorry for like abandonment, I didn't even know anyone wanted this. And I've kinda changed a lot since I first wrote this. It was just an idea ya know, nothing too big, and something to kill time. This was the only fic about Nate and Mat on Ao3, and I thought everyone was like "Mat is married I can't ship that shit" but you proved me wrong. I started this a year ago, and over a year I wrote other things, abandoning some of them too. But people stuck to this, and I have no idea why. There was only two chapters, and I was figuring out the algorithm for using this site. And here we are, 1.1k hits. I can't thank you enough. I have to go now. I'll see ya next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands were shakier than they should've been while writing this.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter got deleted and rewritten

Every word had been written on a page, deleted without remembrance of what they were. Their installment was gone and it had been gone for a day. There had not been a save of it, their latest chapter, lost. The author remembers the main idea, that Nate was thinking, thinking about the many things in his life, wondering if he should move in or stay in his home where everything is set and nice. He decided it was better for both of their work productivity that they stay in separate houses, or they would only stare at each other than write lyrics and scripts. So then he felt relief and anxiety for the future. But soon his thinking was over and he had fallen asleep, Skip moving next to him and giving him warmth in the air conditioned house. And Mat was busy, making another video in his closet, stretching when done and putting away his computer and finds Nate on the couch, Skip by his side. He put a blanket over them and went to eat. After he had eaten he realized he had to get ready for a new stream with Stephanie, finding her in the stream room, busying herself with her laptop and listening to music, probably Christmas when he heard her remove and ear piece. That was as far as the author had gotten, not knowing where to go from there. He doesn't know what to type as he sits in his room, trying to find ways to make people stay, as this used to be least priority, but now it's next to top priority and he cant abandon it now, that people are interested. Even though he thinks he is the worst sometimes, he knows that people like his stuff, but it's not really memorable, but that's fine. Nate and Mat will be forgotten some day, but not tomorrow and not today. 

Nate sits happily on the floor, Mat next the arm of the couch, legs against Nate's arms. They were having a MarioKart party with some friends. They even got Jack to show up, bring his girlfriend and the Ipliers. No one was good at the game, Arin was the best out of them all and didn't fall off the treachery of rainbow road. After having a good time, everyone went home, except for Nate. He tiredly leaned onto Mat's shoulder, mumbling about not needing to go home. Mat smiled and helped Nate to his bed, they laid down under the covers together. Nate's glasses askew and his hair messy. 

'Thank you lord for gracing me with Nate' Mat said to himself and took off Nate's glasses, putting them on the desk next to his bed. Mat turned to Nate again, finding him asleep and turned around. Mat scooted behind Nate and put an arm over his hip. He smelt Nate's hair while he slept, which made the environment feel less lonely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this at my house, and rn I'm in school and feeling sick af. Like idk why but I feel slightly like Imma puke. Pray for me. I also have to ride the bus home and I am not going to enjoy that fuck. Why did theater have to end?! It was fun and like I made friends but now we have to wait until musical is done with their stuff. Also I literally had a really good first draft that got deleted! I am mad bc I liked it too. But at least I kinda of am trying to make it good but ya know, not the best. But ey 1.2K! Thank you so much!! Like you rock! I'm serious you guys are the best and I want to give you all hugs.
> 
> Edit: The election just happened, I woke up to the worst news and I want to die. A fucking orange is our president. Great here goes my chance at ever being happy.


	7. Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't him, was it?

Mat stared at the screen, displaying the news of a car crash that made his heart drop into his toes ("One of the two people in the car is in critical condition..."). The phone in his hand was ringing, and ringing, the other person had not picked up. "Nate please, pick up." He whimpered to himself. The hospital where the two people are at, was not disclosed and Mat had to guess. And the first one he tried, reporters lined up at the front, waiting for something from the police. When Mat squeezed his way in, he went to the front desk. "Hi can I have the room for Nathan Sharp please" He said, hoping the receptionist would realize he isn't a fan or anything. "There is no person currently in a room by that name." Mat's heart sunk to the floor, slipping out from between his toes and falling through the cemented floor below him. His expression changed to a sad and small pout, the young receptionist picked up how his thoughts may be clouded with depressive thoughts. "But someone by that name was just discharged from the ER, so maybe that is the guy you are looking for." Mat perked up and looked at her, he seemed like a happy puppy when she said those words. "Would he be down to the lobby?" She nodded her head and he thanked her and sat down in one of the lobby's very uncomfortable chairs and waited. A couple minutes passed when he heard a familiar voice cursing his dead phone in the hallway. 

Mat got up immediately and raced into the hallway, finding his boyfriend leaning against a wall, pressing on the power button on his phone. "Turn on please." He whispers, and a tear rolls out of one of his eyes, and falling down his cheek. Mat walked up to him, "Nate..." The other's head whipped up so fast and smiled so quickly Mat had zero reaction time. Mat quickly put his arms around Nate, while Nate giggled into his shoulder. "I thought you were in critical condition." Mat said into Nate's hair, tears falling from his eyes. "I was worried about you, my phone wouldn't turn on and I wanted to make sure you knew I was okay. I felt too awkward to ask the nurse if I could use the phone." Nate said quickly, some words turning into a jumbled mess. Mat rubbed one of his hands along Nate's back, hoping to calm him. "But you are okay, and that's more than I could ever ask for." Mat said, kissing Nate's forehead. 

Nate calmed down slowly, his breathing becoming normal again. They decided to leave before anyone thought more about who they were. The bill was cheap, as they only tended to a big scratch on Nate's arm, they paid and left without being seen by the news people, the police were giving a media conference, and were not giving names but they said that the drunk driver will have his license revoked and his insurance will pay for the damages done to the Uber driver's car. They already had their statements, from every person besides the Uber driver, who is now recovering slowly. This predicament was coming to an end. Mat drove Nate to is house, letting him sleep until he didn't feel as shook. They were going to find him a therapist to help him if he showed any signs of PTSD, and Mat will support him no matter what happens, because disorders are a normal thing people deal with, and he will understand. 

Nate wanted to thank Matthew one hundred times over, because he was treating him like a person. He couldn't thank anyone enough for giving him Matthew Patrick, the man who still treated him like a person. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I can never make these chapters 1k+, don't ask I tried. I got it to at least 600. So I am proud. And sorry for the kind of disappearance, it's called high school. And in like 3 weeks I have midterms and I am not ready. I literally want to just crawl away to my boyfriend's house for Christmas, wait... did I say I have a boyfriend in this fic's author's notes. Probably, idk. But I've know him almost a year, and dated him for almost half of a year, he is lovely and I would rather be with him this Christmas. (But sadly long distance shit kicks in) Enjoy this chapter because I had GTLive playing all night and I slowly woke up to Mat and Steph this morning. (Which was coolio) I came up with the idea for this chapter this morning because my brother was driving me in the rain, and we could've swerved and shit. I am okay though, so woo. And 1.4k! Christ almighty you children are the best please always be awesome. 
> 
> Also I'm curious, and I haven't checked, is there any more Natepat fics on here. I'm going to check but, if you have any you think are cool, link 'em down below.
> 
> Love you guys!


End file.
